


After Three AM.......

by YatosGirlfriend101



Category: Casper Lee, troye sivan - Fandom, tyler oakley - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YatosGirlfriend101/pseuds/YatosGirlfriend101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Tylerrrrrr," Troye murmured, his sleepy head on my shoulder, our friend Lexa on Troyes floor, sleeping peacefully on top of Caspar, who could've probably have cared less about his crush sleeping on him. <br/>" Yes Troye?" I murmured sleepily as I looked down at him, we were on his couch in his living room, we had all been watching Private Romeo, a homosexual movie in which oddly turns Lexa on weird. <br/>" I want to confess to something, Lexa says I should before it gets to be too much to handle," Troye says, and when he says this I'm sitting up and listening, since because of Lexa says that, then it must be important. <br/>" Go on then," I murmured as Troye moved and laid on top of me instead, I blush since he would be able to feel the bulge in my pants. <br/>" I have a crush on you Tyler Oakley," Troye says coming out right with it. <br/>I am flabbergasted and I look at Troye who's head now lay on my chest, I start stuttering and as I did Troye moved his head and looked at me, he then leans forward and his lips meet mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Three AM.......

" Casper if you like her, tell her, she isn't gonna wait for you," Tyler says to me.  
" I can't!" I replied.  
" Why not?" Troye asked, his eyes widened as he saw how I replied.  
" Because she won't like me back," I say softly. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Casper's POV**

I sat there, on Lexa's, A.K.A LetsGetReal, couch, it was brown leathery and it smelled of passion fruit, kinda like how Troye and Tyler always smelt like, but that's because they always hung out with Lexa. Believe me if you saw how they we're around her you'd have to take a double take before realizing they're gay, Lexa seriously changed them so much, the two openly gay boys now act straight thanks to Lexa.  
I must've zoned out cause now, Lexa who's head had been in my lap for the last two hours now waved her hand in front of my face, me and Lexa were bestest of friends, knowing each other since preschool was a help for that.  
" Caspy!" Lexa says loudly waving her hand in front of my face and I grab her wrist to stop her she squeals in fright almost and I laugh, along with the the rest of our friends, they all looked at Lexa and then me.  
" What is it Lexa?" I asked, we were all suppose to call her Lex except Troye and Tyler who got to call her whatever they pleased, even Connor, whom she barely knew.  
" You zoned out during our conversation on what Troye and Ty's babies would like like if they could spawn/ create offsprings," Lexa answers me as she stared at me with those dark ocean blue eyes and wonderful smile.  
" Oh, where were we on that topic?" I asked as I leaned back on the couch she moved and rested her head on my chest, in which resulted in my heart beat speeding up, yet she didn't seem to mind or ask.  
" Connie over here said they'd look more like they're mother Tyler then they're father Troye," Shawn says speaking up with a smile as he looked at me with a smirk.  
" Oh please," I began, " They'd look more like Troye they're father then Tyler they're mother," I say as I started running my fingers through my friends, hair.  
" Exactly what I was saying!" Says Troye and Lexa and I laugh along with the others.  
"*gasp* babe, rude," Tyler says putting on a fake act that he felt hurt by Troyes comment.  
Troye laughs, he runs an hand through Tyler's currently light pink hair.  
" Is that an act of apology?" Tyler asked with a laugh.  
" Maybe babe," Troye answers as he kissed Tylers forhead.  
Lexa laughed and she watched the two, who clearly had feelings for each other, I mean it was pretty obvious now.  
" Hey!" Troye and Tyler says as Tyler was yanked to his feet by some drunk youtuber.  
Lexa stands, she throws a punch at the guy who drops Tyler and goes away, he doesn't just go though, he leaves the house, and not in anger, the boys and I cheered for Lexa who was basically the only vagina at the party unless you count Tyler or Troye.  
" Thank you! You my Blue blonde savour!" Tyler squeals as he hugged Lexa tightly to his body, I watch with a twang of jealousy as she was getting hugged.


End file.
